


a different kind of circumstance

by bread_boy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Jisung, M/M, but hyunjin is only mentioned, divorcees 2min... or are they, hyunsung are boyfriends in this, told from jisung's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread_boy/pseuds/bread_boy
Summary: So a guy walks into Jisung's bar and says "I'm going to ask my ex-husband to be my boyfriend tonight."(Or: Jisung is put in a Situation but fate has a funny way of tying it all together.)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	a different kind of circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> twitter saw this drabble first but i decided to post it here too since i'm very fond of this little piece. also, let it be known that hyunsung will continue to be a meddling pair to 2min's love life across all lifetimes

Jisung's barely wiped down the countertop for the early stragglers when a visibly distraught man takes a seat on one of the many stools lining the bar, tapping his fingers not to get Jisung's attention, but seemingly to distract himself.

Despite his initial surprise, Jisung quickly sets the rag aside to fit on his best customer service smile instead. He may be plenty of things, but "lousy bartender" definitely isn't one of them.

"Hey, buddy," he greets, slapping a hand down the counter. "what can I get ya? Something easy to start the night— well technically, it's still late afternoon, but no judgement here!"

The man flinches both at the unnecessary hand smack and Jisung's enthusiasm before fixing him with a scowl. "I'm not here to drink."

Jisung blinks. "Oh. I guess if you're here to chat that's fine too, but my regulars are gonna be coming in soon so I can't promise you'll have my undivided attention."

The man— who Jisung has now dubbed as _Mr. Kicked Puppy_ in his mind, what with the expression he has on— stares at him blankly. "I'm just waiting for someone. I have a table reserved over at the dining area, but I can't sit there just yet."

At this, Mr. Kicked Puppy starts rolling his shoulders, fingers drumming another clumsy rhythm on the counter. A nervous tic, Jisung now realizes.

"Okay," Jisung eyes him tentatively, taking in his wide, pursed mouth and miserable, hunched posture. "are you sure you don't need that drink? I could whip you up something tangy and sweet, put a little umbrella on it and everything—"

"I'm going to ask my ex-husband to be my boyfriend tonight."

Jisung pauses, considering Mr. Kicked Puppy (who now looks ten times more dejected after this spur-of-the-moment confession) with a sympathetic look before valiantly stating, "Yeah, we're getting you that drink."

Fifteen minutes and two Cosmopolitans later finds Mr. Kicked Puppy blubbering, one hand on his face while the other nurses his drink. "...we've been divorced for three years. Three _years_ , but all it took was one chance meeting at the grocery for me to feel like some giddy teenager wanting to hold his hand again. And _god_ I still want to. I want to, so, so _much_ —"

His very loud and very passionate ranting is a bit embarrassing, but Jisung supposes it's his own fault for not considering that Mr. Kicked Puppy could be a lightweight. Which he evidently is, since Jisung _did_ make sure to put way less alcohol in his cocktail so he could at least be relatively sober for this Very Important night.

"We've been talking again for about six months now," Mr. Kicked Puppy continues to overshare. "and I keep telling myself _You dumbass. How could you let him go? He's so beautiful. The best thing you ever had._ And that kills me, you know? The _had_ part. That's why I'm going to ask him again. To be my boyfriend."

"Right, right," Jisung mumbles, flashing one of his patrons a sheepish grin before carefully plucking Mr. Kicked Puppy's half-finished drink right off his hands. This earns him a frustrated grumble, but Jisung quickly holds the drink above his head while wagging a finger in warning. "Ah, ah, ah. You can't go around acting like this in front of your beloved ex-husband and soon-to-be boyfriend. Come on, man! Sharpen up!"

Jisung's parakeet screeching seems to knock some sense into Mr. Kicked Puppy, his round eyes now alight with determination, straightening his back before pounding a fist against the counter. "You're right, uh— sorry, I don't think I got your name—"

"Jisung?"

At this, both men turn to the source of a third voice, who Jisung instantly identifies as Minho, his boyfriend's dance instructor of about three months now. They'd been haphazardly introduced in the early weeks that Hyunjin started his lessons, with Jisung's notion of him being a "terror teacher" splintering into smithereens the moment Minho stared at him and flatly claimed, "You look like a squirrel."

He'd seen glimpses of Minho in action though, all strict and commanding as he took the lead in their dance routines, so much so that Hyunjin sometimes came home with a few bruises and pulled muscles, yet all the more inspired for it.

Now though, Minho looks undeniably soft, his brown hair parted and curled while dressed in an oversized pastel cardigan that pairs nicely with the glossy pink of his eyelids and lips.

Jisung's always been a genius (albeit self-proclaimed), so it takes him merely two seconds to piece together Minho's meticulous get-up and Mr. Kicked Puppy's nervous fidgeting, the alarm bells going _ding ding ding_ in his head as he gawks at Mr. Kicked Puppy, sputtering, " _You're_ Seungmo?"

" _Seungmin_." Minho corrects sharply, almost on reflex, because the next thing he does is frown at Jisung. "wait, how do you know about Seungmin anyway."

"Weeellll...." Jisung trails off, now looking anywhere but at the pair before him as he tries to paraphrase the response in his head that went a little like _Because my boyfriend is as much of a gossip as I am and your love life just happens to be a very juicy topic._

It turns out he doesn't need to think too hard, not when Minho's already waving a dismissive hand at him. "You know what? Never mind. Let's go, Kim Seungmin. You can ask me all about this rascal over dinner."

"Oh ho," Jisung grins, positively leering at Mr. Kick— _Seungmin_ — before puffing his chest out over his folded arms. "I think he has a _more_ important question to ask you tonight. Right, Seungmin-sshi?"

Seungmin, now looking halfway between alarmed and embarrassed, is saved from acknowledging this by Minho tugging at his sleeve, placing his hands on the crook of Seungmin's elbow as they head for their reserved table.

"Goodbye, Jisung!" Minho calls over his shoulder while Seungmin spares him one last glance. Jisung takes this opportunity to quickly flash him a thumbs up, putting in as much enthusiasm as he can. If Hyunjin's tall tales are anything to go by, then Seungmin is going to walk away with a boyfriend tonight, never mind the fact they were married at one point.

After clearing out the empty glasses on the counter, Jisung contemplates waiting until his break to spill the whole story to Hyunjin, but after spotting Minho ducking his head shyly at Seungmin's bold attempt to hold his hand, he whispers "Fuck it" and, with a shit-eating grin spreading across his face, takes out his phone to type _Babe! You'll never guess how I met Minho-hyung's ex-husband_ —

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/ttubinni) for more shenanigans


End file.
